Why?
by Yuuki No Hime
Summary: Naruto, sang prodigy clan Namikaze yang tidak dianggap, karna sang adik Namikaze Rei, Kyuubi keluar? bagaimana dengan Rei? warning: shounen-ai, yaoi, boys love pair: SasuNaru and ItaKyuu
1. Chapter 1

holla' minna..

kali ini aku bawa fanfic Yaoi..

yang alergi yaoi jangan baca...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR: SASUNARU AND ITAKYUU**

**WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI, BL , AU..**

**DONT LIKE? DONT READ**

* * *

~happy reading~  
Konohagakure No Sato, desa indah  
yang dipimpin oleh hokage ke 4, yaitu Namikaze Minato.

~NAMIKAZE MANSION~

di halaman mansion Namikaze,  
terdapat 1 pria berambut pirang yaitu Namikaze Minato, dan 1 wanita dan 1 anak perempuan, Uzumaki Kushina,  
atau sudah menjadi Namikaze Kushina, dan anak perempuan berambut merah  
yaitu Namikaze Rei, sedang Bermain-main, dan ada seorang  
pemuda berambut pirang ke merah-merah han, mendekati mereka dengan  
wajah datar, Namikaze Naruto, putera sulung dari Minato dan Kushina.  
'hahh.. Seandainya aku bisa seperti  
mereka' pikir Naruto melihat keceriaan dari keluarganya. Sang adik yang merupakan  
jinchuuriki Kyuubi, dan dia yang hanya seorang prodigy clan namikaze, dan juga seorang chuunin. Anggota tim nya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno  
Sakura.

~Skip Time~

Rei Namikaze, putri dari Namikaze  
Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Saat  
ini Rei tengah berjalan di Padang rumput yang indah, tiba tiba  
saat dia berjalan, dia menemukan  
sebuah tengkorak/tulang belulang  
yang diketahui nya sebagai seorang  
pria. Segera melewati nya dan tiba-  
tiba tubuhnya diselimuti oleh chakra merah Kyuubi. Dan dalam sekejap Rei atau bisa  
Kita sebut Kyuubi sekarang  
menyeringai. "aku akan keluar  
sekarang.. Khu khu khu" tertawa licik sambil menyeringai setelah itu Kyuubi menggigit jarinya ( Rei ) dan  
menggambar sebuah diagram yang  
sangat rumit. Setelah selesai Kyuubi membawa tulang belulang Itu ke tengah tengah diagram dan  
menyusun nya membentuk sebuah  
rangka manusia. Meneteskan beberapa darah di rangka tersebut dan membuatbbeberapa seal jutsu.  
'fuin jutsu: transformasion'  
dan setelah itu, perlahan-lahan  
chakhra kyuubi terbawa menuju Rangka manusia, "AAARRRRGGGGHHHH" jerit Rei kesakitan.  
"uhh.."

setelah chakra Kyuubi telah menghilang dari tubuh Rei dan membuat Rei jatuh dengan tubuh tak bernyawa..  
"heh, sepertinya aku harus pergi, jika tidak aku akan tertangkap oleh Anggota anbu." ucap Kyuubi pada  
dirinya sendiri dan pergi dari tempat  
itu menuju ke desa.  
-tidak lama setelah Kyuubi pergi-  
'TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP'  
beberapa orang anbu beserta Minato,  
Kushina, dan Naruto datang dan  
terkejut melihat tubuh Rei yang sudah  
tidak Bernyawa. Terutama Kushina yang menangis dan menjerit histerisvmelihat tubuh anaknya, sementara Minato hanya menangis dalam diam sambil menenangkan Kushina.  
'bruk'

tubuh Kushina jatuh karena terlalu  
shock dengan kematian anaknya.

-kembali ke Kyuubi-

Setelah Kyuubi memasuki desa, para warga yang ada di sana menatapnya karena bingung siapa pemuda manis  
tapi terlihat garang tersebut. Akhirnya, karena merasa risih, kyuubi menarik  
salah seorang pemuda.  
"Hei, apa ada yang salah denganku?"tanya kyuubi Dengan tidak sopan nya.  
"ti-tidak" jawab pemuda tersebut,  
gelagapan.  
"cih" merasa pemuda tersebut tidak  
akan menjawab pertanyaan nya, kyuubi  
mendorong pemuda tersebut dan  
kembali berjalan.  
'BRUK'  
karena tidak melihat jalan, Kyuubi  
menabrak seseorang dan Jatuh dengan bokong yang duluan  
menyentuh tanah, sedangkan yang  
menabraknya tetap berdiri kokoh.  
"hei! Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya  
pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir satu  
lemas dan mata onyx, tidak lupa juga  
ada sebuah garis di sisi sisi hidung  
nya membuat Kyuubi yakin jika itu adalah keriput.

"gomen, kau baik baik saja?" tanya  
itachi dengan nada datar melihat  
pemuda yang menabraknya merintih  
kesakitan.  
Dengan segera Kyuubi menaikkan  
kepalanya(tadi kyuubi menunduk) Untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.  
Membuat Itachi terpesona sejenak,  
sebelum kyuubi membentaknya.  
"baik-baik apanya keriput? Kenapa kau menabrak ku hah?" tanya Kyuubi, tidak sadar jika dia yang menabrak Itachi.  
"hm? Bukan kah kau yang menabrak  
ku?" Tanya Itachi, menatap datar Kyuubi.  
"HAH? Sudah jelas kau yang menabrak ku 'KERIPUT'!" teriak Kyuubi, dengan menekankan kata Keriput.  
"aku tidak menabrak mu, ada yang  
menyuruhmu berjalan dengan  
menunduk?" tanya Itachi, tidak  
tersinggung sama sekali. Dan Menolong Kyuubi untuk bangun, meski dia agak heran, karena untuk ukuran pemuda tubuh Kyuubi, cukup kecil dan pendek dan wajahnya juga manis.  
"apakah kau seorang perempuan?"  
tanya Itachi dengan nada datar.  
"APA? Aku ini laki-laki, keriput." seru  
Kyuubi Setelah berhasil bangun dari  
keterjatuhan(?) nya.  
"hn, kupikir kau wanita." seru Itachi.  
"siapa namamu? Namaku Itachi." lanjut Itachi.  
"hm.. Namaku Kyuubi." jawab Kyuubi.  
"rubah ekor sembilan?" tanya Itachi  
dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
"iya" jawab Kyuubi Cuek, dan segera pergi dari tempat itu  
dengan cara melompat ke atap atap  
rumah di Konoha.  
"hm.. Pemuda yang menarik" ucap  
Itachi dengan seringaian licik. "kita  
akan bertemu lagi my~cutie~fox~"b  
isik Itachi, yang hanya dapat didengar  
oleh dirinya sendiri.

-training ground 7-

Saat ini Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto  
tengah duduk menanti ke datangan  
Kakashi.  
Sementara Naruto duduk diantara  
kedua kaki Sasuke yang dibuka cukup  
lebar. Sementara Sakura memandang  
mereka dengan kagum. Seketika itu  
jiwa fujoshinya kambuh Dan akhirnya ber-kyaaaa ria.  
Memang sudah rahasia umum jika  
Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan hanya kepada Naruto lah Sasuke bisa tersenyum. Sedangkan  
untuk Naruto dia hanya bisa bermanja manja kepada sasuke. Seperti skarang ini, Naruto duduk Diantara kaki sasuke dan badan nya  
disandarkan di dada Sasuke dan  
Tangan sasuke melingkar di perutnya.  
Sementara Sasuke hanya menikmati  
perlakuan dan aroma citrus yang  
menguar dari sang Uke.

"Yo." terdengar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kepulan asap, sedangkan SasuNaru tidak menghiraukan sang sensei dan Sakura yang sekarang tengah menceramahi Kakashi yang terlambat.  
"gomen, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." balas Kakashi dengan senyuman tidak berdosa.  
"baiklah hari ini kita akan menjalankan misi tingkat-A yaitu mengawal seseorang kembali ke negara nya" seru Kakashi dengan serius.  
"HA'I" balas SasuNaru dan Sakura serentak.

TBC

Fic baru lagi~~~  
(udah banyak utang fic yang belum loe lunasin oii)  
Untuk fic yang lain kuusahakan secepatnya.. ^^

Jaa minna..


	2. DISCONTINUED

**PENGUMUMAN MINNA-SAN...**

**SAYA..**

**AUTHOR YUUKI NO HIME / LIA NO HIME-CHAN...**

**MENGUNDURKAN DIRI (?) MAKSUD SAYA MENGHIATUS KAN / MEN DISCONTINUED FANFIC-FANFIC SAYA (BAIK DI MAUPUN GRUP FACEBOOK)**

**DIKARENAKAN TEKANAN ATAU ANCAMAN DARI SESEORANG YANG BIKIN AUTHOR DOWN + STRESS...**

**HARAP DIMAKLUMI (_ _")**

**LAIN KALI SAYA BAKALAN MAMPIR LAGI KE INI, KARENA SAAT SAYA BOSAN, SAYA SELALU MEMBUATFANFIC..**

**DEMIKIAN PEMBERITAHUAN DARI SANG AUTHOR NEWBIE INI..**

**MAAF JIKA MENGECEWAKAN..**

**GOMMENASAI MINNA... #BUNGKUK2**


End file.
